A different straw hat
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: what'd happen if luffy ate a different fruit? What if he ate a fruit that had multiple fruits in it! Rumble rumble, tremor tremor, magu magu, flare flare, hie hie no mi, moku moku no mi. And suna suna no mi, and...a power to get any woman to love him, as well as turn males to females if he wished  a fruit called the element lust lust fruit!
1. a different luffy

**Ok so this will be a luffy x harem fanfiction, things will be different here...luffy actually grows up more with the crew, instead of being 17, he's 25 characters will be ooc, definitely luffy will be.****Luffy is now 8 feet tall.****Luffy is pretty damn muscular too, like how white beard was**Harem:luffy x nami, alvida, boa hancock, fem zoro, female sanji, robin, fem smoker, tashigi, fem crocodile, vivi, kaya.(maybe more that i'm not showing)

**tags:under age, huge cocks, pregnancy. Rape. Gore. Piss, puke.**

Let's start!

Summary:what'd happen if luffy ate a different fruit? what if luffy was older?! What if he ate a fruit that had multiple fruits in it?! Rumble rumble, tremor tremor, magu magu, flare flare, hie hie no mi, moku moku no mi. And suna suna no mi, and...a power to get any woman to love him, as well as turn males to females if he wished a fruit called the element lust lust fruit!

Start!

Luffy was now a grown man he had just said his goodbyes to his old crew, he was ready to start his own crew and grow with his own crew mates.

"Luffy wait."he heard yasopp said before walking up to him.

"Huh? What's up?"he said raising an eyebrow before he left.

"Here, these are special pistols, they work off your devil fruit i couldn't use em if. I Wanted obviously, basically it's made for logia users like yourself."he explained, and luffy of course grabbed the pistols twirling them slowly."cool."

"I also snagged these swords, they do the same as the pistols actually."

"Thanks for everything yasopp."he said with a smirk.

Afterwards he once again said his goodbyes.

Luffy set sail for a few months as she arrived at sea blue.

He walked forward with his hands in his pockets and a cigar in his mouth.

He noticed some kid being picked on by pirates, but he ignored it at first. And ordered a drink.

"One beer ma'am"the woman nodded still terrified of the men, she came back with a foamy bear filled to the brim as ordered to which luffy began gulping down. Luffy was fucking huge the bartender definetly noted that…

"Hey you! Don't walk by or captain without complimenting her beauty!"one of the men yelled towards the man, ignoring his quite intimidating size.

"Her beauty? Is this bartender your captain? In that case...you're quite beautiful ma'am"the woman's face lit up extremely red at the complement.

"I...i'm not a pirate…"she said looking down to hide her blush.

"Hm? Then who's beautiful?"

"Our captain you bastard!"the men yelled in unison.

"Ah, kid, you see anyone around here like that?"he asked simply, the little boy gulped deeply.

"Yeah coby tell him who's beautiful!"alvida yelled raising her club.

This guy...he was straw hat luffy, one of the best pirates alive, coby couldn't look weak in front of him so he took a deep breath."NOT YOU, YOU UGLY HAG!"he roared towards her earning surprise from everyone, luffy friend inside his cup. Beginning to laugh his ass off.

"Tahahaha you tell her kid!"he yelled with a smirk.

"Grrrr that's it boys kill this man now!"luffy narrowed his eyes as they charged him, he simply looked up calmly, and they all passed out dropping like rocks. Coby was confused he had NO idea what that was just now. Alvida was just as confused as was the bar tender.

"What the hell was that?!"alvida yelled in pure surprise.

"I don't have to answer to you, you old hag."he said with a growl standing up slowly, the mans face came into view causing alvida to immediately get terrified.

"Y….you're the legendary straw hat luffy?!"luffy's black cloak blew in the wind gently as he smiled slightly

"What's wrong? Are you suddenly a coward now? Why don't you have the same energy as before?"he said with glowing red eyes causing the fat woman to back away in fear.

Luffy rolled his arms around and a small sand tornado appeared in his hand."began trash, sand sables" the tornado expanded hugely in size blowing away all of her thugs and sending them crashing through the ceiling all of then screaming in fear.

"I truly am sorry about the damage I caused to your bar ma'am, i can pay for damages."

"Oh no its very fine sir! You helping me is enough!"she said with a warm smile."my name is shino atsuki."

"You probably already know me, straw hat luffy"he said with a small smile, hey, would you like to join my crew? You could be my bartender?"she blushed at the offer, this man was the epitome of attractive, and he was such a beast...but a gentlemen as well.

"I...I will join if you'll have me!".she said with a blush.

'Nice already 1 member, and damn if she isn't hot.

With that luffy, coby, and shino walked out of the bar with shino very close to luffy , her ass and breasts jiggled with each step she took.

They arrived at a village, on top of its walls and noticed a woman, chained up.

"L..luffy do you know who that is?!"coby said in fright.

"Uh huh, it's roronoa zoro. I want her in my crew."

"Captain...with all due respect, why would you want her in our crew? I mean...she's a pirate hunter."

"Meh, can't be so bad."he said shrugging."I'll go ask."he said jumping off of the wall causing shino and coby to gasp

"CAPTAIN!"

"LUFFY!" They yelled in surprise. As he suddenly landed gracefully.

I'm gonna skip this meeting and all that tbh we know what happens xd

"So, you gonna join my crew?"luffy said raising a small eye brow as he asked after feeding the woman the child's food.

"No, get lost."she said with a small growl, of course...luffy could have just forced the woman to fall in love with him, but he didn't roll like that.

Zoro couldn't lie ...this guy was a hunk. And a fucking tower of a man. His six pack showed perfectly, as the man didn't have a shirt on, he just had a red cloak, with what she assumed was his crew symbol on his back, it had a skull with the same straw hat on its head and two cross bones as well. Zoro couldn't NOT note this guys cock bulge either...his cock must have been fucking huge. Zoro was so thirsty for his cum for some reason…. It caused a blush to form across her face.

"Tell you what straw hat, I'll join you if you give me your sword."she said biting her lip gently

Luffy blinked slightly."what? No way i'm not giving you my swords ...oh"he said as he immediately knew what she was talking about. When he looked at his throbbing hard cock, luffy leaned up even though it was uncomfortable, she rubbed her face against his cocks bulge, already addicted to the smell, and she didn't even fully smell it yet she loved it. She needed to be this man's woman, meanwhile shino was watching the whole thing blushing deeply.

"Please...let me taste your cock…"she begged breathing out slightly, luffy grinned and unzipped his pants showing his absolutely throbbing hard 18 inch long 8 inch thick cock surprising zoro as the fat juicy veiny meat rod smacked zoro as it flopped out.

"Hey shino, you want some too? No need to be so shy."shino blushed once again and scurried up to him. Getting on her knees right next to zoro

"yes captain!"both of them began to lick his cock up and down, precum spurted out of the tip splashing on there faces, but they wanted more. The two growled at each other slightly, before settling for taking one side of his tip in there mouth causing luffy to moan gently, these two were good.

"Both of you, open your mouth...i'm gonna chose who i'm gonna throat fuck."before he finished zoro and shino had their mouths wide open, luffy smirked and aimed his cock for zoro's throat, zoro's cunt was fucking drenched in anticipation, luffies god rod forced its way down her throat, her throat streached intetensly, and her mouth was completly wide over his gigantic cock, she squirmed around in her chains at the taste, luffy gripped her head and began to thrust in and out of her throat deeply, zoro noted that his cock was burning hot down her throat. Probably due to him having some kind of devil fruit, not that zoro gave a shit, his cock was SO fucking delicious, zoro's tongue danced all around luffies massive cock .

Shino's cunt was drenched, and making puddles on the floor."luffy-sama...please, i want it to…"she begged whining pathetically.

Luffy grinned slightly."take my balls in your mouth then slut."he said as he continued throat fucking zoro, who was struggling not to puke. Shino crawled under him, beginning to suck his balls cumming IMMEDIATELY as his balls entered his mouth moaning around his balls as she sucked them

"Wow, your such a bitch cumming just from that?"he growled as he felt zoro deepen herway down his cock he gripped her head and held it down as she tried to pull away for air, he began violently moving his hips up and down, zoro couldn't handle much more as she began to suddenly puke thick chunks all over his cock causing luffy to moan in pleasure. Zoro's puke dripped all over shino's face. Causing her to groan, but luffy's balls just tasted too good for her to stop, and zoro would he damned if she was pulling away from this cock because of puke. After a few more powerful thrusts luffy pulled out, jacking his cock off intensly, shino pressed her face against zoro, she hooked her own mouth with her hand, as well as zoro's so she could catch as much cum as possible, luffy growled and sprayed his nut all over their faces"SHIT!"He growled as he came, he covered their faces, tits, hair and neck with his molton hot seed. Panting deeply

"You two aren't allowed to wash your face."he said with a smirk

"Yes daddy…."they said in unison, luffy then snapped sand like blades cutting zoro's chains. That's when she stood up slowly. And noticed the marines suddenly surrounding them.

"I don't have my swords you know."zora said looking towards luffy with cum still coated on her face.

"luffy! I got the swords!"yelled coby running from a hoard of marines. Before stopping in his tracks as he stared at zoro and shino with huge blushes.

"Good work coby, get outta here before your caught kid."he said grabbing the blades.

"These are yours right?"he said gesturing with her swords.

"Yes thank you captain"she said with a smile as she grabbed her blades.

"Another thing, no matter what i want both.of you to call me daddy."of course zoro smiled at that, she already planned on it.

"Yes daddy".

"That's her! That's the whore!"Helmeppo said with a growl."arrest her for breaking out father!"

"You dare to give me orders boy?!"he said slamming his fist into his head causing him to cry out in pain. zoro turned around flipping her hair cum splashing off her hair and onto the floor.

"Dead or alive daddy?"she asked gently.

"Were gonna kill em all."he said cracking his knuckles, zoro of course smiled darkly at this.

"yes sir."she put her blade in her mouth and drew her two swords.

"Kill that slut!"morgan yelled with a growl

"Slut? Only luffy is allowed to call me that you basterds. Double sword style:cross slash"she growled slashing downwards and in one motion at least ten had there bodies cleaved in half, one of the men tried to attack shino. but she spun around and kicked him in the head, she had heal blades however sp her blade went right into the man's temple, she cleaved her foot down causing the mans face to slash diagonally off, blood splashing all over her leg and face. Luffy was surprised l, as she took down another 6, she didn't know she could even fight, guess looks were deceiving.

"You! your straw hat luffy of the grand line? The hell are you doing in the east blue?"he said. A growl, and luffy looked up at the man. And walked up to him slowly, his cloak blowing in the wind, zoro had just crushed a marines skull under her heel as she stared at her daddy.

"Now I get to see my daddy work?"she said with a grin licking excess cum off her lips.

"You know who I am?! Im ax hand morgan!" He said with a growl, sending his blade crashing down on his head, but suddenly, his body split into smoak, and wrapped around the man's body tightly, breaking his hand causing him to scream in pain, he then shoved an ice bladed hand into his chest, causing the man to cough up blood.

"Wh...what are you?"he said vomiting more blood.

"I'm the element man, i ate the elemental lust lust fruit."he said with a smirk, before cleaving his body in half causing blood to spray everywhere.

Helmeppo couldn't believe this, he screamed in horror and began running away, however sand swirled around the man, stopping him in his tracks."please, please don't kill me im sorry!"

"You tried to starve my daughter, but no..

That's not why im gonna kill you, i would have allowed you to live… if you honored your word you piece of shit. But you don't deserve to live."sand coffin"he growled as the sand coated the man's body he crushed him in the sand causing blood to splash everywhere like rain, and for the man to let out absolutely sickening screams that turned shino and zoro on to no end

"You, coby."

The man immediately snapped towards him in fear."y….y.y….yyess?"

"Leave, don't let reinforcements see you."as he said this the child ran away instantly, in which zoro and shino had hugged one side of luffies body.

"So where too next daddy?"

"We'll go wherever, we need a navigator.

**And done, ok...yes i put a oc in ky story, won't be the last time, and i know Helmeppo survived and became a better man but...this luffy is quite brutal, and less likely to allow people as evil as he was to survive. More characters will be ooc, cause obviously...zoro isn't a slut. There will be yaoi in later chapters, but I'll warn those who don't like yaoi certain characters who never had a devil fruit will be getting one themselves .**


	2. update

i did t forget about this fanfiction, I just need to binge HUNDREDS of episodes first, lol pray for me.


End file.
